The present invention relates to a water recycling device, and, more specifically, to a simple apparatus for using gray water generated in a bathroom sink to fill a toilet tank.
Water scarcities in some areas are so severe that water either is very expensive or is rationed. In those situations, people seek ways to re-use gray water from sinks, showers, and washing machines for other purposes, such as to flush toilets. Many such recycling systems have been devised, but most are expensive and require extensive changes to the plumbing of the building. Since there is an enormous population of existing, installed toilets, and this installed population is intertwined with existing household plumbing systems, it would be desirable to have a device for recovering gray water which would be universal in its application, inexpensive, easy to install, effective in its use, simple to operate, and safe in that it does not allow any possibility of contaminating the fresh water supply with the recovered gray water to be reused.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a device that is inexpensive to manufacture, is easily retrofitted to installed toilets, and which does not allow for the mixing of gray water and the fresh water supply, should any part of the device fail.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will consistently serve its purpose, and do so in a seamless manner to the end user. That is, the end user will be totally unaware of the presence and usage of this water recycling device after it is installed, since the method of operation of the sink and of the toilet will remain exactly the same with or without the presence of this water recycling device. There is no special training required in order to use the water recycling device, and no special instructions need to be followed.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following description.